


Storia di un "eroe" e di una "principessa"

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossdressing, Genderbending, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi che aveva davanti indossava una casacca marrone di pelle piuttosto rozza sopra ad una vecchia camicia dall'aspetto logoro ed un paio di braghe di morbida pelle più chiara dell'altra che gli fasciavano le cosce robuste sottolineandone la misura. Calzava degli stivali da lavoro di cuoio neri che gli arrivavano quasi fino a metà polpaccio. <br/>Aveva un aspetto trasandato ma si notava chiaramente che fosse avvezzo ai lavori di fatica. <br/>«Siete voi Dante, il tuttofare a pagamento?» domandò l'estraneo con aria perplessa. <br/>«Eroe a pagamento» lo corresse l'interessato «Chi vuole saperlo?» soggiunse con aria decisamente contrariata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storia di un "eroe" e di una "principessa"

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _L'eroe e la sposa_ per [LDF's The Pirates](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/63720.html) @ [FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 13'641 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

C'era una volta, in un regno lontano, un uomo che per soldi riusciva a trasformarsi nell'eroe che tutti cercavano e per qualsiasi problema dovessero risolvere. Lui uccideva i draghi, dava la caccia alle streghe, ai lupi e a qualsiasi altra creatura magica e non dovesse mettere a repentaglio la vita di qualcuno disposto a pagarlo. Il suo nome era Dante e viveva da solo in una piccola casetta fatiscente vicino ad una foresta di fitti rovi.   
Almeno quando era a casa, preferiva stare lontano dalle città e dai villaggi ed evitare i guai.   
   
 _«Dovrei prendere in considerazione l'idea di fare una manutenzione a questa spada... o quantomeno rifarle il filo...»_.   
Dante - seduto al tavolo della piccola stanza che aveva adibito ad armeria - contemplava la sua arma preferita, un enorme spadone in metallo grigio scuro con un busto di scheletro a costituire le braccia e il corpo dell'elsa.   
La maneggiava tranquillamente con un braccio solo, come se fosse un fuscello, rigirandola alla luce che entrava dalle finestre per esaminarne in dettaglio la lama. Su di essa negli anni si erano accumulati i segni dell'usura: lunghi seppur leggeri graffi ne rovinavano la superficie e il filo non era più ben delineato come una volta, bensì sbeccato qua e là.   
La Rebellion gli era stata donata da suo padre e l'aveva accompagnato per tutti gli anni che aveva trascorso a fare l'eroe a pagamento e, nonostante tutto, continuava a fare il suo lavoro in maniera esemplare.   
Benché in quella stanza conservasse un arsenale degno di un esercito tra spade e armi da fuoco di tutti i tipi, lui era affezionato a quella spada e non voleva sostituirla per nessuna ragione al mondo.   
Il problema era che per farla sistemare da un buon fabbro avrebbe dovuto spendere una bella cifra e attualmente non poteva permetterselo: benché la paga per il suo lavoro fosse decisamente buona, quasi tutto quello che guadagnava doveva spenderlo per le riparazioni delle case che andavano distrutte durante lo svolgimento dei suoi incarichi e quel poco che riusciva a mettere insieme gli serviva per occuparsi delle incombenze di tutti i giorni, come il cibo.   
 _«Speriamo che la prossima volta mi chiamino per un lavoro pulito, altrimenti questa non la potrò mai aggiustare...»_  sospirò tra sé con aria pensierosa, posando l'arma sul tavolo con delicatezza.   
Si addossò allo schienale della sedia e si portò alle labbra il boccale in peltro che aveva posato in un angolo del tavolo e che conteneva del dozzinale sidro di mele.   
Ne tracannò un lungo sorso prima di essere interrotto da un picchiare deciso contro la porta d'ingresso.   
«Mh, speriamo sia il lavoro che aspettavo...» borbottò a mezza voce alzandosi in piedi e portando con sé il suo boccale.   
Arrivò fino alla soglia che immetteva nella stanza principale - che riempiva quasi per intero con la sua corporatura robusta e l'altezza notevole - ed esclamò a gran voce: «La porta è aperta».   
Non la chiudeva mai, conscio che chi fosse stato abbastanza stupido da cercare di entrare di nascosto per ucciderlo o derubarlo avrebbe trovato comunque un modo per entrare - e poi lui avrebbe tratto solamente beneficio dal sorprendere dei briganti in casa sua, metter loro paura e poi lasciarli andare a mettere in giro voci su quanto fosse spaventoso e forte.   
L'uscio venne aperto senza esitazione ed un uomo vestito con una elegante uniforme bianca varcò l'ingresso. Portava i capelli castani abbastanza lunghi e diligentemente pettinati all'indietro ed aveva un folto pizzetto dello stesso colore a coprirgli il mento.   
La divisa aveva un che di vagamente militare, però non era armato, per cui Dante non lo reputò un militante dell'esercito.   
Lo sconosciuto si guardò intorno con cipiglio severo per qualche attimo, prima di posare gli occhi sul padrone di casa, esaminandolo da capo a piedi.   
L'uomo dai capelli bianchi che aveva davanti indossava una casacca marrone di pelle piuttosto rozza sopra ad una vecchia camicia dall'aspetto logoro ed un paio di braghe di morbida pelle più chiara dell'altra che gli fasciavano le cosce robuste sottolineandone la misura. Calzava degli stivali da lavoro di cuoio neri che gli arrivavano quasi fino a metà polpaccio.   
Aveva un aspetto trasandato ma si notava chiaramente che fosse avvezzo ai lavori di fatica.   
«Siete voi Dante, il tuttofare a pagamento?» domandò l'estraneo con aria perplessa.   
« _Eroe_  a pagamento» lo corresse l'interessato «Chi vuole saperlo?» soggiunse con aria decisamente contrariata.   
«Sono Credo, il ciambellano della corte del re del regno confinante, Vergil».   
L'uomo si presentò gonfiando il petto per darsi importanza, orgoglioso del ruolo che ricopriva.   
Dante sorseggiò dell'altro sidro mentre andava a sedersi su una grossa sedia robusta vicino al caminetto spento.   
«Mai sentito nominare» rispose secco.   
Credo gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, infastidito da tanta insolenza; tuttavia, era stato mandato lì con uno scopo preciso e lui era intenzionato a portarlo a compimento indipendentemente dalle sue considerazioni personali in merito al soggetto con cui era stato inviato a conferire.   
«Il re richiede i vostri servigi» dichiarò ignorando la precedente asserzione del suo interlocutore «Ha una missione per voi».   
Dante improvvisamente parve decisamente interessato: un re l'avrebbe senz'altro pagato molto bene e forse avrebbe chiuso un occhio sulla distruzione che avrebbe seminato. Stavolta avrebbe potuto avere denaro a sufficienza per la manutenzione della Rebellion.   
«Che tipo di missione?» chiese.   
«Sua figlia, la principessa, è stata rapita da una donna ed è stata portata tra le montagne al confine con questo regno. Il re vuole che riportiate sua figlia da lui» spiegò Credo.   
L'incarico sembrava facile, addirittura troppo.   
«Se sapete già dove è stata portata perché il re non manda il suo esercito a recuperarla?» chiese Dante «Come avete detto, il vostro è il regno  _confinante_. Perché siete venuti a cercare proprio me?».   
Lui aveva viaggiato lontano ma non era mai uscito dal suo regno. Il fatto che degli stranieri lo richiedessero per una questione così apparentemente semplice era sospetta.   
«La donna che ha rapito la principessa è una strega» spiegò Credo «E la vostra fama come uccisore di streghe è arrivata fino alle orecchie del mio signore».   
«Una strega, eh?» ripeté Dante.   
Ecco dove stava l'inganno. Credevano forse che bastasse la menzione di una strega per farlo desistere dall'impresa...?   
Comunque, se il resto era tutto vero, probabilmente non avrebbe avuto nessun villaggio vicino e pertanto il suo guadagno sarebbe stato netto.   
L'albino si alzò in piedi terminando il suo sidro.   
«Dite pure al vostro re che accetto l'incarico» dichiarò esibendosi in un sorrisetto compiaciuto «E che esigo un compenso adeguato allo sforzo, specialmente dato che vengo da una terra straniera».   
Credo digrignò leggermente i denti dinanzi a quella palese dimostrazione di avidità, però non espresse i propri pensieri e si limitò a piegare il capo in segno di assenso. Slacciò un sacchetto dalla propria cintura e lo porse a Dante.   
«Il re ha predisposto di pagarvi un anticipo se aveste accettato» disse.   
Dante si affrettò a soppesare il contenuto del sacchetto per poi controllarlo. Si stupì di vedere tante monete d'oro lucente e si rallegrò al pensiero di quante altre gliene sarebbero spettate una volta salvata la principessa.   
«Bene, potete andare. Mi preparo subito per il viaggio!» dichiarò l'albino.   
Credo si congedò ed uscì dalla casa e Dante tornò nell'altra stanza per prepararsi: prese il suo vecchio mantello rosso e lo indossò; dopodiché mise a tracolla il fodero di Rebellion e ve la ripose con un unico gesto fluido.   
Uscì da casa premurandosi - almeno ora che partiva per un lungo viaggio - di chiudere a dovere la porta; dopodiché s'incamminò alla volta delle montagne di confine. Non aveva soldi per comprarsi una cavalcatura, né tantomeno per mantenerla, per cui dovunque dovesse andare vi si recava a piedi.   
Le montagne distavano da casa sua qualche giorno di cammino, però l'idea della ricca ricompensa che lo attendeva gli  rese più sopportabile il faticoso viaggio che dovette affrontare: per raggiungere la sua destinazione fu costretto a guadare paludi nauseanti, attraversare cimiteri infestati di spettri neri e foreste piene di creature affamate di carne umana.   
Quando finalmente arrivò ai piedi del sentiero che si inerpicava su per le cupe montagne irte di alberi dalle chiome fitte e scure, Dante aveva alle spalle cinque giorni di cammino durante i quali raramente aveva potuto riposare per più di un paio d'ore e consumare pasti decenti. Aveva avuto modo di rifocillarsi un po' solo nella foresta che cingeva i pendii e solamente ingurgitando bacche e frutti.   
Il suo aspetto era più disastrato che mai, con la rada peluria sul viso che si era infoltita parecchio e gli occhi cerchiati di scuro. I vestiti si erano strappati in vari punti nonostante lui non avesse riportato un solo graffio.   
Conciato a quella maniera pareva quasi un demone risorto dalla tomba in cerca di vendetta.   
«Speriamo che quella ragazza non sia proprio in cima...» commentò Dante mentre osservava il suo ultimo ostacolo.   
Iniziò ad inerpicarsi su per il sentiero appena distinguibile nel fitto sottobosco.   
Il terreno era scivoloso e più di una volta le suole consumate degli stivali dell'albino fecero cilecca nel produrre attrito su quella superficie, facendolo cadere. Ogni volta però Dante si rialzava ancor più determinato - e sporco - di prima.   
L'uomo impiegò diverse ore a risalire lungo il fianco del monte e fu solo verso mezzodì che arrivò in un punto oltre il quale il sentiero si addolciva lentamente fino ad arrivare ad una grande zona pianeggiante che per buona parte si trovava incassata nel fianco della montagna. Nella zona riparata era stata costruita una piccola casetta dall'aspetto molto più decente della casa di Dante: le pareti erano tinteggiate di un caldo color crema ed erano solcate da travi di legno scuro costituivano l'impalcatura che sorreggeva l'intera struttura. La porta era in legno chiaro e pareva massiccia ed il tetto, pur essendo in paglia, dava l'idea di essere resistente.   
Una finestra con le tende chiuse e vasi di fiori colorati sul davanzale era posta sul lato che guardava il pianoro.   
Nelle immediate vicinanze della casetta il terreno era ricoperto di piccoli ciottoli grigi e più in là il terreno non era più nudo e scivoloso, bensì nascosto sotto un sottile ma rigoglioso manto d'erba.   
Dal comignolo di grossi mattoni bianchi sbuffava una gran voluta di fumo chiaro, segno che all'interno si trovava qualcuno.   
A quell'ora del giorno e soprattutto dopo la gran faticata che aveva fatto per arrivare fin lì, Dante cominciava ad avvertire i primi morsi della fame, per cui decise di provare a chiedere ospitalità al padrone di casa sperando di potergli strappare un pasto, qualche momento di riposo e magari anche qualche informazione riguardo alla principessa che doveva cercare. Si era portato dietro qualche moneta dell'anticipo pagatogli da Credo, per cui poteva permettersi di chiedere qualcosa agli occupanti della casa anche dietro compenso.   
Si avviò a passo lento e stanco verso l'edificio mentre osservava l'erba morbida che si piegava sotto i suoi stivali impedendogli di scivolare.   
Un rumore sfrigolante spezzò il silenzio della piccola radura e Dante lo colse appena in tempo per gettarsi di fianco e rotolare sul prato fino a mettersi in ginocchio con una gamba tesa in avanti, pronto a rialzarsi. Subito la mano destra corse all'elsa di Rebellion, estraendo l'arma dal fodero e portandola davanti a sé.   
Una sfera di luce atterrò dove fino a poco prima si trovava lui, bruciando il terreno e creando una piccola esplosione.   
«Chi c'è?» chiese l'albino, sondando i dintorni alla ricerca della fonte da cui quell'attacco era partito.   
Per qualche istante tutto rimase silenzioso, poi udì distintamente un rumore di passi che riecheggiavano nella rientranza nella parete.   
«E tu chi saresti...? Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti».   
La voce era femminile ed apparteneva ad una donna che era comparsa sopra il tetto di paglia, sul quale se ne stava seduta con le gambe accavallate, il gomito puntellato sul ginocchio e la mano che le sosteneva il viso.   
Dante non ci mise molto a notarla: nonostante avesse lunghi capelli biondi, era vestita completamente di nero, un colore che non si faticava molto a notare a contrasto con un tetto in paglia; inoltre, il suo abito era decisamente singolare.   
Si trattava di un vestito lungo con la gonna tagliata obliqua in modo che fosse più corta sul davanti e più lunga sul retro. A coprire il resto delle gambe altrimenti completamente nudo si prolungava del tessuto filigranato dello stesso colore che le arrivava fino ai piedi, coprendoli anche mentre stava seduta. La porzione superiore dell'abito presentava una scollatura orizzontale all'altezza del suo generoso seno e corte maniche bombate all'estremità delle spalle.   
«Sono solo di passaggio» esclamò Dante, senza abbassare la guardia «Sono alla ricerca di una principessa rapita... e mi sa che tu ne sai qualcosa» soggiunse puntando verso la bionda la punta della sua spada.   
La donna misteriosa gli sorrise abbassando il braccio.   
«Oh, capisco...» esclamò mentre le sue labbra perdevano l'incurvatura tipica del sorriso e la sua espressione si faceva stranamente minacciosa «In questo caso dovrò darti una lezione».   
Si diede una spinta con le braccia mentre si sollevava in piedi, balzando giù dal tetto con l'agilità di una gatta. Con altrettanta grazia atterrò attutendo l'impatto flettendo tempestivamente le gambe.   
Si mise in posizione completamente eretta ed aprì le braccia coi palmi rivolti verso l'alto.   
Adesso che era in piedi Dante poteva vedere ancora di più quanto fosse attraente, per cui non voleva essere lui il primo ad attaccare. Sperava ancora che lei collaborasse senza doverlo costringere a farle del male.   
Purtroppo per lui la sua avversaria era di ben altra disposizione d'animo rispetto alla sua.   
Le sue mani si caricarono in fretta di energia elettrica che fece dapprima convergere in due sfere d'energia distinte e successivamente le unì a formarne una più grande che sfrigolava mandando bagliori gialli intensi.   
La bionda scagliò il proiettile contro l'albino con forza, certa che non ne sarebbe uscito vivo: quello era il suo colpo più potente e mai nessuno era riuscito a resistergli.   
Alla velocità con cui l'energia si avvicinava, Dante non aveva modo di spostarsi come aveva fatto poco prima ed evitarla, pertanto dovette affrontarla.   
Con impeto sollevò Rebellion sopra la testa e l'abbatté con foga sulla sfera di taglio.   
Il contatto sprigionò scintille rosse, come se la lama stesse sfregando contro altro metallo. La sfera opponeva strenua resistenza, cosa che Dante non aveva previsto. Non credeva che un agglomerato di pura energia - elettrica per giunta - potesse offrire una tale opposizione ad un attacco fisico; tuttavia lui non era per niente il tipo da arrendersi senza provare il tutto per tutto.   
Si appellò alla forza delle sue braccia per affondare la spada in quell'ammasso di pura energia elettrica pulsante sperando che la sua negligenza nella manutenzione dell'arma non gli risultasse fatale.   
Rebellion aveva sopportato di tutto e non si era mai spezzata né la solidità della lama era mai stata gravemente compromessa e confidava negli anni trascorsi affidandosi ad essa per vincere anche in quell'occasione.   
Con un ruggito che echeggiò contro la parete della montagna Dante riuscì a tagliare a metà la sfera, che si sfilacciò come fosse una matassa di fili liberando veri e propri tentacoli elettrici che si dimenarono in aria mentre l'agglomerato svaniva poco a poco in scintille dorate. Sembrava quasi di assistere alla morte di una bestia.   
L'albino risultò così preso dallo spettacolo che non riuscì ad evitare un colpo sul fianco, del quale si accorse solo nell'attimo stesso in cui avvertì la percezione tipica di un'ustione; tuttavia, non vi fece caso più di tanto.   
La bionda lo fissava con occhi increduli, stupita dalla stoica resistenza opposta alla sua tremenda magia del fulmine ma soprattutto dalla relativa facilità con cui quell'uomo aveva distrutto il suo attacco più potente servendosi solo di una banalissima spada.   
Doveva essere una persona molto speciale per riuscire in una tale impresa.   
Nel momento stesso in cui Dante riportò lo sguardo sulla strega quest'ultima sollevò le mani in atto di resa.   
«Che significa questo atteggiamento...?» esclamò l'uomo confuso «Fino ad un attimo fa non volevi  _darmi una lezione_?» soggiunse marcando in maniera particolare le ultime parole, le stesse che lei aveva utilizzato.   
La bionda rimase immobile dove si trovava per non fornirgli alcun pretesto per attaccarla.   
«Hai respinto il mio attacco più potente, quindi non penso di avere molte chance...» spiegò in totale franchezza «E poi non mi sembri una persona malvagia».   
Le sopracciglia di Dante si inarcarono in maniera palese.   
«Tu sei una strega, non penso che sia la persona più adatta a dare certi giudi...».   
Una risata fragorosa irruppe dalla gola della bionda, che abbassò le mani e si piegò in avanti in quello che a tutti gli effetti era un vero e proprio attacco di ilarità.   
Dante non aveva la più pallida idea di quale parte del discorso potesse aver scatenato in lei una reazione del genere; tuttavia, la spiegazione gli venne fornita piuttosto in fretta: «È questo quello che ti ha detto Vergil? Che sono  _una strega_?».   
Dante stava cominciando a non capirci più niente.   
«Perché, non lo sei?» chiese con aria stupida, abbassando la spada ma continuando ad impugnare saldamente l'elsa. Non sembrava più avere intenzioni ostili, però poteva benissimo trattarsi di un diversivo e non la conosceva abbastanza per decretare il definitivo "cessato pericolo". Come recitava il detto, "la prudenza non è mai troppa", e valeva per lui come per tutti gli altri.   
La donna si ricompose ed il suo viso mutò radicalmente espressione.   
«Ti pare che lo sia?» domandò appuntandosi una mano su un fianco ed inarcando un fine sopracciglio biondo. Sembrava sfidarlo a dirle che sì, per lui lo era.   
Il mercenario rimase in silenzio.   
«Si contano sulle dita di una mano le streghe di bell'aspetto» commentò lei «E io non sono tra queste».   
«E allora cosa sei?» fu l'ovvia domanda che pose il suo interlocutore.   
«Sono una  _maga_ » rispose lei come se fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo «Il mio nome è Trish».   
«Bene, Trish io sono Dante e sono venuto a recuperare la principessa» tagliò corto l'albino, stanco di tutte quelle chiacchiere «Dove l'hai nascosta?».   
«Vorrai dire  _nascosto_ » lo corresse lei.   
«Come?».   
Trish rise di nuovo. La situazione la stava divertendo più del previsto e lei amava intrattenersi in quel genere di cose.   
«Vergil non ti ha spiegato proprio niente, eh?» disse, cominciando a camminare in cerchio sul prato.   
Era già la seconda volta che lo chiamava per nome ed in maniera così colloquiale e a Dante il particolare non sfuggì. Per quanto poteva intuire, sembrava conoscerlo piuttosto bene - non che la cosa a lui interessasse.   
«Be', in fondo è comprensibile... suppongo tu sia stato semplicemente assoldato da Vergil per questo incarico, no?» continuò a ponderare a voce alta Trish «Cioè, non hai alcun interesse personale in questa faccenda oltre il denaro, dico bene?».   
«Sono un mercenario... se è questo che vuoi sapere» rispose l'albino.   
«È esilarante come per denaro un uomo possa vendere la propria spada ad una causa di cui è stato informato solo in minima parte, non trovi?» proseguì la maga continuando a percorrere il suo minuscolo tragitto immaginario.   
Era irritante sentire discorsi così criptici senza che gli venissero anche forniti i mezzi necessari a capire di cosa diavolo gli stava parlando.   
Trish stava per riprendere a parlare quando Dante decise di dare un taglio a quella farsa: «Basta con queste cazzate! Se hai qualcosa da dirmi allora fallo senza girarci ancora intorno!».   
Si fermò un momento per riprendere fiato dopo quell'esplosione d'ira, quindi aggiunse: «Cosa non so riguardo alla principessa?».   
Le labbra di Trish si incurvarono e si stirarono conferendole un'espressione quasi estasiata mentre si fermava a guardare il suo interlocutore.   
«Che la principessa in realtà è  _il principe_ ».   
Dante rimase a guardarla attonito per qualche momento mentre il suo cervello elaborava l'informazione; dopodiché si produsse in un allibito: «Che cosa?!».   
La sua espressione non manifestava niente più che l'ingenuità e la sorpresa di chi stava realizzando di essere stato preso ampiamente per i fondelli per un lasso di tempo non indifferente. Agli occhi di Trish era semplicemente splendida.   
«Mh... sembri più interessato rispetto a poco fa...» constatò la maga, al che Dante replicò prontamente: «Certo, se mi dicono che devo salvare una donna ma in realtà si tratta di un uomo!».   
«Non è proprio un uomo... è più un ragazzo...» lo corresse la bionda.   
«Perché allora quel Credo mi ha parlato di una principessa?».   
«Ah, Credo! È semplice: lui non sa che sia un principe. Nessuno lo sa eccetto pochissime persone» spiegò Trish «Vergil ha imposto che venisse fatto un incantesimo a suo figlio, in modo che tutti lo vedessero come una ragazza e lui stesso si sentisse tale».   
«Ma in genere non sono i maschi ad essere i primi nella linea di successione...?» chiese Dante «Perché farlo diventare una femmina?».   
L'albino non capiva il motivo alla base di un'azione tanto apparentemente perversa. Che se ne faceva un re di una figlia femmina di così particolare che non potesse fare anche con un figlio maschio...?   
«Prima della nascita del principe una maga ha lanciato una maledizione sul paese di Vergil» continuò a spiegare Trish «Per spezzarla impose che il suo primogenito dovesse convolare a nozze con un uomo».   
Sulla bocca di Dante comparve una specie di smorfia mentre completava il ragionamento: «... e dato che al re è nato un maschietto voleva trasformarlo in una femmina in modo che qualche principe se lo prendesse in moglie».   
«Precisamente» puntualizzò Trish «Così Nero è stato cresciuto come una femmina pensando anche di esserlo. Io ero la sua dama di compagnia».   
«E allora perché l'hai rapito?» indagò curioso il mercenario.   
«Perché Nero cominciava ad essere triste a causa delle scarse attenzioni che gli venivano rivolte dai principi durante i balli di corte...» rispose la bionda «Così l'ho portato in quella casetta sperando che con la lontananza dal castello l'incantesimo si affievolisse e lui tornasse alla normalità...».   
«Come l'hai convinto a seguirti?» continuò a chiedere Dante «Voglio dire, è figlio di un re, sarà abituato ad un certo stile di vita...».   
«Gli ho promesso che sarebbe stato un principe a venire a salvarlo...» gli occhi di Trish lo percorsero da capo a piedi in maniera piuttosto critica «... anche se non credevo che Vergil sarebbe andato a prendere un  _mercenario_  straniero, anziché un principe».   
Dante sollevò il mento e gonfiò il petto, cercando di nascondere un disagio crescente.   
«Penso di valere da solo molto più di decine di principi messi insieme» si vantò senza la minima modestia.   
«Oh, non ne dubito» replicò Trish «Solo che non so quanto potresti corrispondere all'immagine di "principe" che Nero ha creato nella sua testa».   
Dante arrossì ancor di più nel comprendere il significato nascosto dietro le parole della maga.   
«Io non sono venuto qui per conquistarlo! Devo solo riportarlo da suo padre... e lo farò, con o senza incantesimo».   
Così dicendo si avviò verso Trish e la superò senza che lei cercasse di fermarlo.   
«Sei davvero sicuro di non essere coinvolto  _personalmente_...?» sussurrò la bionda quando Dante le passò accanto.   
L'uomo si bloccò un momento, come per risponderle, poi digrignò i denti e scosse la testa, tirando a dritto senza aprir bocca.   
Trish raddrizzò il viso, guardando innanzi a sé mentre il suo sorriso si accentuava ancor di più.   
 _«La cosa si fa veramente interessante...»_  rifletté mentre lentamente si voltava ad ammirare Dante che, dopo aver bussato un paio di volte, sfondava con un calcio la porta della casetta.   
Un grido femminile di puro terrore spezzò il silenzio mentre la robusta figura dell'albino riempiva il vano vuoto.   
Il mercenario si trovò a guardare il risultato di quello che per lui era senz'altro il peggior incantesimo di trasformazione mai messo in atto.   
Il principe Nero - almeno il nome era facile da ricordare - doveva avere una corporatura molto mascolina perché l'incantesimo l'aveva smorzata solo in parte.   
Le spalle erano ancora piuttosto larghe - così come il torace - e l'assenza di curve era palese nonostante ci fosse una vaga parvenza di curva a riempire il rigido reggiseno del corpetto del lungo abito azzurro che Nero indossava.   
Il viso era anch'esso ancora piuttosto virile, benché lo sguardo fosse quello di una innocente verginella piena di paura.   
Il vestito ricadeva in una lunga e morbida gonna fatta di strati sovrapposti di vaporoso tulle che rendeva l'abito più adatto ad una serata mondana piuttosto che ad una scampagnata sui monti.   
Quando Dante aveva sfondato la porta, Nero era schizzato in piedi abbandonando il suo lavoro di cucito e si era portato entrambe le mani al petto come per proteggersi. Era piuttosto inquietante per l'albino vedere un ragazzo del genere comportarsi in maniera tanto femminile.   
Aveva i capelli bianchi come i suoi - anche se un po' più lunghi e ribelli - e occhi grandi e azzurri. Aveva qualcosa che lo affascinava in maniera particolare; tuttavia, non si fermò molto a pensarci su.   
«Chi siete?!» esclamò la principessa con voce impaurita.   
«Sono venuto per riportarti da tuo padre, principessa» disse in tono spazientito Dante, facendosi avanti a passi pesanti.   
Nero fece per arretrare ancora ma l'altro fu più lesto: si protese in avanti e l'afferrò prontamente cingendogli il bacino con un braccio e posandogli la mano su una natica.   
Uno sbuffo offeso sfuggì dalle labbra del nobile mentre veniva tirato su di peso e issato come un sacco di patate sulla spalla dello sconosciuto.   
«Fermatevi! Come osate toccarmi così, razza di villano! Lasciatemi andare, devo essere salvata da un principe!».   
«Risparmiate le energie, principessa. Vi serviranno per camminare, tra un po'. Intanto godetevi pure il viaggio!».   
Nero continuò a scalciare e dimenarsi mentre Dante faceva dietrofront ed usciva dalla casetta, allontanandosi in direzione opposta rispetto a quella per cui era venuto.   
Trish rimase a guardare i due che se ne andavano senza perdersi un solo minuto di quel ridicolo teatrino, divertendosi come mai prima di allora.   
 _«Oh, sì... molto interessante...»_.   
   
Dante si rese conto con suo sommo disappunto che il luogo dove il principino era stato trattenuto si trovava ben oltre la metà della montagna e che pertanto avrebbe dovuto faticare molto di più per raggiungere il suo regno, dato che si trovava sul versante opposto.   
Ad aggravare ulteriormente la situazione oltre allo spiacevolissimo suono della sgraziata voce di Nero che continuava a protestare e picchiare sulla sua schiena come un moscerino che sbatte contro un solido muro di roccia in cerca di un pertugio per uscire, c'erano anche le normali necessità di carattere fisiologico. L'uomo infatti non aveva avuto l'opportunità di mangiare alcunché da quella mattina presto, poiché il suo piano di chiedere ospitalità presso l'unico luogo che aveva incrociato era andato in fumo; inoltre il fianco ferito dalla magia di Trish cominciava a farsi sentire.   
Il mercenario arrancava su per il sentiero a malapena distinguibile tra le fitte fronde del sottobosco. Il terreno non era più scivoloso, per sua fortuna; tuttavia, aveva a che fare con altri tipi di complicazioni che non le soventi cadute. Man mano che procedeva incrociava sempre più piccoli cespugli privi di foglie ma ben riforniti di spine che gli laceravano i pantaloni ed affondavano negli stivali, pungendolo anche se non riuscivano a conficcarsi abbastanza in profondità da ferirlo.   
L'albino, benché annoiato dalle lamentele del nobile, si guardò bene dal metterlo a terra e farlo procedere sulle sue gambe. Non voleva compromettere la sua integrità fisica in alcun modo: non conoscendo il re, quest'ultimo avrebbe potuto anche essere quel tipo di persona che promette ricche ricompense in cambio di un servizio ma che poi si aggrappa a qualsiasi cosa pur di non mantenere la parola data.   
Dante voleva evitare di perdere la sua sola fonte di guadagno da un po' di tempo a questa parte solo per poter avere un po' di sana vendetta contro quel fastidiosissimo ragazzino.   
L'uomo camminò per tutto il pomeriggio, bruciando un metro dopo l'altro col passo tipico di chi non vedeva l'ora di giungere a destinazione finché, al calar del sole, gli apparve davanti una minuscola radura nascosta sotto i fitti rami pieni di foglie di un grande albero. Decise che quello sarebbe stato un luogo ideale per trascorrere la notte.   
«Ci fermiamo per la notte» dichiarò Dante burbero, posando a terra Nero.   
Non appena il ragazzo fu coi piedi saldamente piantati a terra la sua mano si mosse rapidamente verso il viso del suo compagno di viaggio. Dante incassò lo schiaffo senza minimamente opporsi, così come l'aggressione verbale che ne seguì: «Razza di sudicio bifolco! Come osi trattarmi in questo modo, io sono una principessa!».   
Il mercenario trovò divertente la convinzione con cui marcò l'ultima parola.   
«Moderate i termini, vi sto riportando da vostro padre» bofonchiò Dante, afferrando quel ragazzino per un braccio.   
«E perché mai? Trish mi ha detto che sarebbe stato un princi...»   
«Niente principi» tagliò corto Dante «Vostro padre vi rivuole indietro  _adesso_ ».   
L'albino si allontanò di qualche passo per andare a spezzare qualche ramoscello più basso dall'albero che li proteggeva per poter accendere un piccolo fuoco da campo.   
L'operazione gli richiese poco tempo; dopodiché entrambi poterono godere del piacevole tepore delle fiamme.   
Nero osservò il suo presunto salvatore mentre si metteva goffamente seduto vicino al fuoco, senza considerarlo neppure.   
Non era come i principi che aveva visto a palazzo - ossia ben educato, vestito in maniera elegante e soprattutto cortese nei confronti di una fanciulla. Era soltanto un plebeo maleducato che non sapeva come trattare con le donne e non capiva come suo padre potesse aver seriamente chiesto ad un soggetto come lui di riaccompagnarla a casa.   
«Vuoi rimanertene lì in piedi tutta la notte...?» esclamò Dante senza un briciolo di cortesia, inarcando incuriosito un sopracciglio.   
Nero arrossì d'indignazione.   
«Accompagnami dietro un cespuglio» dichiarò con fare imperioso.   
«Cosa?».   
L'espressione inebetita di Dante gli diede palesemente sui nervi.   
«Ti ho detto di accompagnarmi dietro un cespuglio, troglodita!» sbottò Nero incrociando le braccia sul petto.   
«E perché mai dovrei farlo?» fu la domanda posta in replica dal mercenario.   
Il principino si irrigidì e voltò da tutt'altra parte il viso mentre borbottava: «D-devo fare pipì...».   
Dante era disposto a tollerare i suoi discorsi sul suo essere una principessa e sul bel principe che l'avrebbe dovuta salvare - fino ad certo punto - però adesso stava esagerando e la sua pazienza aveva un limite che era anche piuttosto facile da raggiungere.   
«Non hai bisogno di andare a nasconderti dietro un cespuglio, puoi farla qui» disse senza imporre alcun tono particolare alla propria voce.   
«Che cosa?!» la voce di Nero uscì come un gridolino strozzato tant'era la sua sorpresa per quell'affermazione «T-tu... razza di maniaco!».   
«Guarda che sei un maschio» gli rivelò Dante senza tante cerimonie «È per questo che nessun principe ti ha mai chiesto di sposarlo. Come ragazza sei piuttosto brutta».   
Dalla gola del più giovane proruppero una serie di singhiozzi mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.   
«Bugiardo! Sei solo un pervertito!» urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.   
Cogliendo di sorpresa l'altro si volse e corse via, procedendo ancora più su lungo il sentiero.   
«Oh, maledizione!» sibilò l'albino affrettandosi ad alzarsi e ad andargli dietro. Quel ragazzo era stato cresciuto nella bambagia e non avrebbe resistito da solo in un posto simile molto a lungo, tanto più che stava calando la notte e aveva con sé solo un leggerissimo vestito e calzava ai piedi scarpe col tacco.   
Avrebbe potuto cadere e rompersi una caviglia senza la minima difficoltà. La sola idea di un simile avvenimento mise le ali ai piedi di Dante, il quale riusciva solamente ad intravedere in lontananza la figura della sua preda.   
Ignorando il dolore e soprattutto la stanchezza, l'uomo si impegnò per colmare la distanza che li separava il più in fretta possibile.   
Nero non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse diretto; tuttavia era sicuro che dovunque stesse andando sarebbe stato meglio che continuare a stare insieme a quel malato.   
Il terreno era impervio e faticava a camminare con le scarpette che indossava, per non parlare del tulle che si impigliava nei rami del sottobosco.   
Cominciò a decelerare senza neanche accorgersene, incapace di lottare a lungo contro i rami che lo trattenevano sempre di più. Fu allora che Dante riuscì a raggiungerlo.   
«Preso!» esclamò con un misto di rabbia ed esultanza, gettandosi letteralmente addosso al più giovane.   
Nero si sentì stringere all'altezza del petto, dopodiché avvertì il peso del suo inseguitore che lo sopraffaceva sempre di più. Non riuscì a sostenere un simile fardello, poco allenato com'era, per cui cadde di lato, tra i cespugli.   
Peccato che fossero in montagna e che pertanto si ritrovarono a cadere rotolando l'uno sull'altro lungo un pendio piuttosto scosceso.   
Il fianco già ferito di Dante nella caduta incontrò diverse pietre, ostacoli che non furono affatto piacevoli da superare. Per fortuna l'albino era troppo impegnato a gridare per rendersene conto.   
A bloccare la loro caduta dopo un discreto numero di metri fu l'incontro con una sporgenza di terreno pianeggiante.   
L'impatto smorzò il fiato in gola ad entrambi e fece scontrare i loro visi. Le loro bocche si incontrarono e rimasero unite per qualche momento mentre, storditi, cercavano di ricomporsi.   
Dante si trovava sopra il più giovane e si sentiva come se avesse appena preso d'assalto una parete di roccia. Aveva dolore dappertutto, in particolare al fianco destro.   
Nero, per contro, era schiacciato dalla mole non indifferente che aveva sopra e respirava un po' affannosamente. La schiena gli doleva e sentiva freddo a contatto con la pelle, segno che probabilmente il vestito era stato strappato dietro - e non se ne meravigliava minimamente.   
Entrambi mossero le labbra meravigliandosi del piacevole tepore che avvertivano; dopodiché aprirono gli occhi e si ritrovarono a fissare dritto in quelli dell'altro.   
Le loro guance presero immediatamente fuoco e si affrettarono a staccarsi l'uno dall'altro. Dante faticò un po' per reclinare la schiena quel tanto necessario ad allontanarsi.   
Non fecero in tempo a farlo che quest'ultimo notò i connotati dell'altro modificarsi e divenire di colpo inequivocabilmente maschili. Le sue spalle si allargarono ed anche il torace, come sottolineò distintamente lo  _strap_  emesso dalle cuciture del bustino. Per finire, a livello inguinale Dante poté percepire l'inattesa comparsa di qualcosa di piuttosto ingombrante ma a lui ben familiare che premeva contro la sua coscia attraverso i molteplici strati di tulle.   
L'espressione che Nero gli rivolse non era più quella di una spaesata, viziata e capricciosa principessina, bensì quella di un ragazzo che sembrava risvegliarsi da un lungo sonno.   
«Tu...?».   
Anche la sua voce adesso era maschile.   
«Ragazzo, stai bene?» chiese Dante, mettendosi carponi sopra di lui per permettergli di spostarsi.   
Il più giovane si trascinò fuori da sotto il suo corpo e si mise seduto, toccandosi le spalle e le braccia più muscolose del normale, per poi affondare una mano nella gonna strappata e tastarsi i genitali.   
«Sì... sono un ragazzo!» esclamò sorpreso, guardando l'altro come in cerca di conferme.   
«E io che ho detto?» sogghignò Dante mentre lentamente si metteva seduto. Un gemito di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra nel piegare il fianco per raddrizzarsi, fatto che lo costrinse a controllare cosa diavolo avesse combinato.   
Si sorprese notando la quantità di sangue che stava fuoriuscendo dal lungo taglio che gli attraversava trasversalmente il fianco e che stava imbrattandogli la camicia e la casacca.   
«Maledizione...» ringhiò premendosi una mano sulla lesione per contenere il sangue.   
Nero lo fissava con sconcerto: adesso che era consapevole di quale fosse il suo vero sesso - si chiedeva come aveva potuto essere così idiota da pensare seriamente di essere una femmina per tutti quegli anni! - trovava quello sconosciuto una presenza decisamente più gradevole.   
Non se ne sapeva spiegare il motivo, eppure si era  _invaghito_  di quelle spalle così larghe e di quel torace gonfio di muscoli tonici frutto di chissà quanti anni di duro allenamento. Anche il suo abbigliamento da plebeo contribuiva al suo fascino, facendolo apparire ai suoi occhi come un selvaggio inarrivabile a causa della loro abissale differenza di classe sociale; ciononostante, sentiva di dover almeno provare a conquistare le sue attenzioni.   
Camminando carponi il ragazzo arrivò dirimpetto al mercenario, il quale gli rivolse un'espressione incuriosita: «C'è qualche problema...?».   
Il fatto era che Nero si era incantato a fissarlo in viso per alcuni momenti e al nobile occorse qualche istante per realizzare la cosa e distogliere lo sguardo. Le sue guance si fecero rosse ma per sua fortuna il crepuscolo incalzante nascose il cambiamento all'attenzione dell'altro.   
«No, nessun problema» si affrettò a dire, a disagio.   
Dopo tutto il tempo che aveva trascorso sotto quello stupido incantesimo adesso non sapeva come affrontare un discorso con un uomo più grande di lui senza risultare frivolo.   
«Ti fa male?» domandò approfittando della ferita del mercenario per cambiare completamente argomento.   
«Ah... questa?» Dante sogghignò cercando di atteggiarsi a duro e riuscendo invece ad esibire solamente una smorfia di dolore «Non è niente di... AH!».   
Nero si era proteso verso la ferita premendo un dito sull'estremità del taglio.   
«Bugiardo» l'accusò in tono serioso «Ti fa male».   
In quelle iridi azzurre bruciava una determinazione che Dante non pensava di potervi mai leggere. Ne rimase piacevolmente sorpreso.   
«S-sì, beh...» esordì con voce incerta, per niente avvezzo a rivelare certi particolari che lo facevano sembrare così debole «Un po'… ma non è niente di grave, ragazzo».   
Fece per alzarsi ma una fitta lo costrinse a rimanere seduto dov'era.   
Nero sorrise con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga e l'altro mise su una specie di broncio infantile nel constatare di aver appena fatto una figura barbina.   
Il più giovane si guardò intorno in cerca di qualcosa; dopodiché si sollevò un lembo della gonna di tulle scoprendo una sottana in seta turchese che impediva di intravedergli le gambe attraverso i veli semitrasparenti di tulle. Ne afferrò un'estremità e si appellò alla forza delle sue braccia per cercare di strapparne un pezzo.   
La caduta e la conseguente rovina del vestito lo aiutò nell'impresa: la sottogonna si era lacerata e così il tessuto era più facile da rompersi.   
Gliene rimase in mano un pezzo decisamente grosso e l'altro osservò le sue gambe nude per un po'.   
«Che cosa vuoi fare con quella pezza?».   
«Che cosa mai potrei farci?!» il sarcasmo pungente nella voce di Nero era palese «Ti bendo prima che tu ti dissangui!».   
«Non ce n'è bisogno!» protestò Dante, ma Nero gli passò la benda attorno al torace avvolgendola più volte e ben stretta prima di annodarla.   
«Ehm... grazie... err...» Nero si interruppe un attimo «Come ti chiami?».   
«Mh? Non te l'avevo ancora detto?» il mercenario sospirò «Sono Dante».   
 _«Dante... è un nome virile...»_  commentò tra sé il più giovane con un certo compiacimento.   
«Perché mi ringrazi?» volle sapere il più vecchio.   
«Hai rotto l'incantesimo... non te ne sei accorto?» Nero era perplesso.   
Dante arrossì alquanto sentendosi accusare implicitamente di essere poco brillante.   
«Sì che me ne ero accorto! Insomma... così sei molto meno fastidioso...» esclamò mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi un'altra volta.   
Nero si alzò a propria volta, prestandogli una mano perché anche lui facesse altrettanto.   
«Ammetto di essermi comportato male ma posso dire che non è stata colpa mia. Ero sotto incantesimo!» protestò mentre Dante, aiutandosi con il suo braccio, riacquistava la postura eretta «E... comunque, sono solo meno fastidioso...?».   
La domanda fece inarcare un sopracciglio al suo interlocutore.   
«In che sens...?».   
Non ebbe neppure il tempo di finire di parlare che Nero gli posò un altro bacio sulle labbra - e stavolta per sua volontà, non a causa di un incidente.   
Le sue labbra si mossero castamente sulle sue, più ruvide e poco reattive, per poi schiudersi a mostrare la lingua e cercare di introdurla nella bocca del più grande.   
A quel punto quest'ultimo - momentaneamente stordito dalla sorpresa - spezzò il contatto.   
«Non pensarci, ragazzino. A me gli uomini non piacciono» asserì secco.   
Nero si ritrasse a propria volta, ferito nell'animo da quelle parole: a lui quel bacio era piaciuto eccome e sperava che fosse stato così anche per la sua controparte. Insomma, non aveva altro da offrirgli per dimostrargli il suo interesse ad eccezione del suo corpo, ma si rifiutava di umiliarsi in quel modo, soprattutto perché erano ancora quasi degli estranei.   
«Be', allora ritorniamo indietro. Che cosa stiamo aspettando?» disse con voce improvvisamente tagliente.   
«Come risaliamo questa parete? È altissima».   
Dante non era nelle condizioni ideali per affrontare una fatica simile.   
«Be' questo è un problema tuo» soggiunse Nero indispettito.   
Dante lo fissò per qualche istante come in attesa di una qualche aggiunta al suo discorso, poi - vedendo che non parlava - emise un lungo sospiro e si preparò a soffrire ancora per la ricompensa che gli era stata promessa.   
«D'accordo ragazzo, sali».   
Così dicendo gli voltò le spalle e si piegò leggermente, invitandolo a salirgli sulla schiena.   
Il nobile esitò un po'; infine decise di arrampicarsi sulla sua enorme e calda schiena, trovando il contatto tra il proprio corpo ed il suo assai confortevole.   
Dante osservò ciò che l'aspettava mentre il ragazzo si sistemava; dopodiché si avventurò su per la china.   
La salita fu lunga e perigliosa e nel corso Nero ebbe modo di percepire il movimento di alcuni dei muscoli dorsali di Dante, cosa che glielo fece percepire come ancora più selvaggio e attraente.   
Il più vecchio cercò di sforzare poco il fianco ferito ma fu tutta fatica inutile dato il gravoso sforzo fisico che stava compiendo.   
Una volta arrivati in cima, Nero scese e cercò riparo dal gelo della notte nel proprio abitino striminzito senza riuscire a trovarne alcuno; tuttavia non osò dir niente al suo compagno, che aveva ben altro cui pensare - e poi non voleva risultare debole e bisognoso di protezione.   
Dante però scorse con la coda dell'occhio il tremolio che lo scuoteva e decise di separarsi dal suo pesante mantello rosso per posarlo sulle sue spalle nude.   
Il più giovane rimase stupito dal suo gesto.   
«Non voglio che ti prenda un malanno, tuo padre darebbe la colpa a me» borbottò burbero a mo' di spiegazione mentre lo superava per aprirgli il cammino alla volta della piccola radura dove avrebbero dovuto dormire.   
Nero si strinse nel tessuto, accarezzandolo ed avvertendo emanare da esso il tipico odore dell'uomo che gli camminava innanzi.   
Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo ma l'altro non sembrava voler proseguire il discorso; per cui gli si avviò dietro in silenzio.   
Nella caduta si era rotto il tacco di una scarpetta, per cui camminava stando attento a dove metteva i piedi e soprattutto poggiando il piede con la calzatura rotta solo sulla parte anteriore. Voleva dimostrare di essere in grado di adeguarsi all'idea di "uomo" che Dante pareva avere e per farlo doveva dimostrare di essere autonomo. Inoltre il recupero del suo sesso originale aveva risvegliato in lui un certo orgoglio che doveva tentare di proteggere a qualsiasi costo.   
   
Il resto della notte trascorse abbastanza serenamente. Dante dormì parecchio nonostante di quando in quando venisse svegliato da fitte al fianco; Nero al contrario riposò pochissimo a causa del freddo pungente della notte e del terreno su cui si era coricato. A poco era servito rannicchiarsi e avvolgersi stretto dentro l'ampio mantello rosso del suo compagno di viaggio.   
L'indomani mattina ripresero il viaggio e stavolta camminarono entrambi con le loro gambe.   
Nero cominciava ad avere un certo languorino e Dante stava praticamente morendo di fame, ma nessuno dei due osò dirlo, lasciando ai sonori lamenti dei loro stomaci tale compito.   
«Non hai niente da mangiare?» riuscì a chiedere Nero dopo l'ennesimo gorgoglio dello stomaco del più grande.   
«No, altrimenti starei mangiando» rispose Dante brusco. La fame lo innervosiva.   
«Se hai fame penso che dovrai aspettare ancora un po' prima di placarla: a quanto pare su questa montagna la selvaggina scarseggia e non ci sono cespugli o alberi da frutto» soggiunse, fermandosi improvvisamente per alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo.   
«Posso resistere» replicò il più giovane con determinazione e capriccio nella voce.   
La mancanza di una risposta da parte dell'altro lo indusse ad alzare lo sguardo a sua volta in cerca di ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.   
«Che stai guardando?» volle sapere.   
«Valuto quanto possiamo ancora percorrere alla luce del giorno» rispose l'altro.   
Il nobile gli girò intorno mormorando un semplice: «Ah...».   
Ad un certo punto mise in parte il piede su una radice sollevata e la parte di tacco rotto ci si incastrò sopra. Avvertendo il blocco nel muovere il passo successivo Nero finì col cadere in avanti finendo carponi sul terreno.   
Dante abbassò lo sguardo nell'udire l'impatto e si trovò a guardare il sedere del più giovane.   
Un rossore improvviso gli colorò le guance per la posa spudoratamente ambigua e subito distolse lo sguardo, cercando di dissimulare il proprio improvviso interesse.   
«Come hai fatto a cadere?!».   
«Non l'ho fatto di proposito! Si è incastrata una scarpa in una radice!» si difese prontamente il minore mentre controllava di non essersi fatto male.   
Dante notò che in quella posizione la gonna lasciava intravedere i suoi piedi e non gli occorse un eccessivo sforzo di fantasia per arrivare a capire quale fosse la scarpetta responsabile della caduta.   
 _«Perché non mi ha detto che aveva un tacco rotto...?»_  si chiese tra sé mentre al suo interlocutore diceva: «Se ce la fai a camminare forse possiamo riuscire ad arrivare sul versante opposto per stasera».   
Nero si affrettò a cercare di rimettersi in piedi.   
«Certo che ce la faccio» asserì sistemandosi la gonna e successivamente il mantello, che gli era finito tutto sulle spalle.   
Sollevò il mento con aria altezzosa e si avviò precedendo Dante lungo il sentiero. Era infastidito dal tono con cui gli aveva appena parlato, come se non lo reputasse in grado di sostenere una camminata.   
Dante lo guardò allontanarsi con aria interrogativa, non capendo il motivo per cui sembrava essersi arrabbiato.   
«Se troveremo un villaggio ti cercherò qualcosa di più comodo e adatto da mettere» gli disse a voce alta, in maniera che il messaggio lo raggiungesse chiaro e tondo.   
Nero si fermò per un istante, esitando sull'ipotesi di voltarsi e sorridergli in segno di gratitudine, poi però decise di proseguire senza fare niente sperando in tal modo di conquistare qualche punto in più.   
Ripresero a camminare e la marcia non ebbe più molte occasioni di venire interrotta se non per le brevi soste che occorrevano loro per assolvere alle necessità di carattere fisiologico e per sorseggiare un po' d'acqua dalla borraccia che Dante si era portato dietro. Bevevano a piccole dosi, convenendo tacitamente sull'importanza del continuare ad avere una seppur piccola riserva di acqua.   
La fame li consumava dall'interno, ostacolando sempre di più il loro procedere. Per fortuna dopo un paio d'ore i loro stomaci avevano smesso di protestare, rassegnandosi al triste fato di rimanere vuoti.   
Il cielo cominciava a tingersi dei colori del tramonto quando il sentiero cominciò a farsi più pianeggiante e dopo poco si presentò loro il panorama del versante opposto: un'altra foresta che si snodava lungo il fianco del monte - per il loro gaudio - ed una distesa che arrivava fino all'orizzonte. Ciò che però attirò maggiormente l'attenzione dei due esausti viaggiatori fu la visione di quello che a tutti gli effetti sembrava essere un piccolo villaggio situato poco più in basso rispetto a dove si trovavano loro al momento. Non sembrava essere molto lontano.   
«Finalmente!» esultò Nero liberando un mezzo ruggito «Ce la facciamo ad arrivarci prima di notte, vero?!» domandò all'altro.   
Erano entrambi esausti, sudati e sporchi. Il vestito del ragazzo era diventato un insieme di stracci tenuti a fatica insieme dalle cuciture che ancora resistevano.   
«Se ci sbrighiamo sì» rispose Dante con voce roca, gli occhi che brillavano «Speriamo di trovare una locanda che ci ospiti, ragazzo».   
«Oh, sì... muoio di fame e voglio dormire in un letto!» sospirò il più giovane «Andiamo, forza!».   
Iniziarono a scendere velocemente, quasi correndo. Il nobile faticava a tenere il passo dell'altro per via della scarpetta rotta ma quest'ultimo non pareva accorgersene. Ciascuno di loro pensava a se stesso e a quanto bello sarebbe stato trovare un posto caldo per dormire dove servissero anche del cibo.   
Finirono col separarsi: Nero rimase indietro e Dante - nonostante fosse di stazza non indifferente - gli venne precluso alla vista dalla vegetazione.   
«Dante?» chiamò, senza ottenere risposta «Ehi, Dante!».   
Accelerò la corsa per cercare di recuperare sulla distanza che li aveva separati. In questo modo finì con il mettere male il piede con la scarpetta rotta e perdere l'equilibrio. Rovinò a terra pesantemente, dando così il colpo di grazia al suo vestito - che si lacerò completamente impigliandosi in un ramo basso.   
Rialzò il viso dal terreno portandosi una mano alla caviglia e premendola per cercare di contenere il dolore: cadendo aveva subito una distorsione che doleva terribilmente.   
A fatica e lottando contro la nausea improvvisa che gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco riuscì a rimettersi in piedi. La scarpetta giaceva abbandonata sul terreno ma il ragazzo non si curò né di raccoglierla né tantomeno di rimetterla, preferendo proseguire senza. Cercava di camminare senza fare troppa pressione sull'estremità dolente senza però ottenere un gran successo.   
Si avvolse stretto nel mantello di Dante per nascondere la lacerazione sul fronte della gonna e arrancò tra gli alberi appoggiandosi ad essi più di quanto avesse voluto.   
Nel frattempo il mercenario era riuscito ad arrivare alla periferia del villaggio, dove gli alberi si facevano più radi per dare spazio alle prime case.   
«Visto? Siamo arrivati prima che facesse notte...» esclamò Dante in tono di trionfo, alzando gli occhi a guardare il cielo che stava iniziando a passare dalle accese tinte del tramonto a quelle più cupe del crepuscolo «Ora dobbiamo trovare una locanda. Stammi vicino, intesi?».   
Si voltò indietro e rimase allibito nel notare che dietro di lui non c'era nessuno.   
«Ragazzo?» chiamò a voce alta «Se è uno scherzo, sappi che non sono in vena...».   
Rimase ad attendere che Nero si materializzasse da dietro un albero ridendo; purtroppo però ciò non accadde.   
L'albino si rabbuiò in viso. Aveva un pessimo presentimento ma sperava di sbagliarsi.   
Nonostante le gambe distrutte dal lungo viaggio fece dietrofront e ripercorse a ritroso il sentiero, aguzzando la vista per tentare di scorgere il nobile.   
Dovette ripercorrere un congruo tratto e fu solo per un caso fortuito che riuscì a notarlo, appoggiato contro un tronco in ombra al lato del sentiero.   
«Ragazzo!» esclamò non appena lo vide, apprestandosi ad andargli incontro.   
Nero al vederlo sorrise e si aggrappò con più forza all'albero per non cadere: la sua presenza gli aveva arrecato immediato sollievo emotivo, facendo rilassare le sue gambe già distrutte.   
«Dante!» chiamò.   
Sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome alleviò istantaneamente l'ansia che lo aveva attanagliato negli ultimi minuti. Non stette a domandarsi il perché di una simile reazione da parte sua. Semplicemente gli posò le mani sul viso, accarezzandogli le guance sporche di fango e sollevando il suo volto in modo tale che potesse guardarlo dritto negli occhi.   
«Stai bene?» domandò precipitosamente.   
Nero abbassò lo sguardo e l'altro seguì la traiettoria dei suoi occhi verso il basso.   
«Mi sono preso una distorsione...» ammise a voce bassa, vergognandosi palesemente per quella confessione.   
Dante tra sé fu molto sollevato nell'apprendere tale notizia: vista la sua totale incapacità di badare a se stesso il fatto che avesse riportato  _solamente_  una contusione alla caviglia era positivo.   
«Okay, stai fermo» gli disse il più grande.   
L'altro obbedì ed in un attimo fu tra le braccia del mercenario, il quale sembrava non fare particolare fatica a sostenerlo benché fosse anche lui fisicamente provato e ferito.   
Nero avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo nerboruto e si tenne stretto mentre l'altro si accingeva a percorrere per la terza volta il pendio.   
Andò piano, temendo di perdere l'attrito con il terreno, però riuscì ad arrivare a destinazione in un lasso di tempo accettabile.   
«Speriamo di trovare una locanda che abbia posto...» rifletté a voce alta Dante percorrendo la via.   
«È una cittadina di confine, dovrebbero essercene parecchie...» commentò Nero guardandosi attorno in cerca di cartelli che indicassero locande.   
Dovettero addentrarsi un po' prima di incontrarne qualcuna, ma Dante preferì scartare dalla rosa delle possibili scelte quelle con troppa gente che si accalcava vicino o davanti all'ingresso. Non voleva che qualche malintenzionato li adocchiasse e tra gli ubriachi era facile che qualcuno scambiasse Nero per una femmina per via del modo di viaggiare e dei brandelli di tulle che gli pendevano dalle braccia.   
Nero dopo un po' posò la testa nell'incavo tra la spalla ed il collo del più grande e chiuse gli occhi, sfinito. Dante non se ne accorse minimamente.   
Quest'ultimo elesse a loro alloggio per quella notte una locandina dall'aspetto modesto con solo pochi uomini che sedevano sul terreno vicino alla porta aperta.   
L'albino passò loro accanto senza degnarli di particolari attenzioni, pensando piuttosto a non far sbattere contro lo stipite il piede di Nero.   
Agli occhi degli avventori che si stavano rifocillando di cibo o alcolici parevano una coppia di sposi, complice il mantello che Dante aveva furbescamente mantenuto saldamente avvinghiato attorno al suo corpo - nella posizione in cui Nero se l'era messo - per coprire la sua corporatura mascolina.   
Dietro il bancone si trovavano un uomo e una donna - molto probabilmente i gestori e padroni della locanda - ai quali chiese di avere due camere; tuttavia, si ritrovò a doverne accettare una singola perché le altre erano tutte occupate.   
Prima di seguire la padrona della locanda verso la camera chiese che venisse loro portata la cena in camera e che fosse sostanziosa.   
L'uomo lo guardò stranito, come se uno straccione gli avesse appena chiesto un pasto da re. A Dante la cosa non sfuggì ma sapeva come convincerlo.   
Si fece scortare fino alla camera, nella quale entrò e posò subito Nero sul letto - che con orrore constatò essere matrimoniale - per poi tornare a lasciare una moneta d'oro alla donna fuori della porta.   
«Cena sostanziosa» ribadì prima di posare nella mano della padrona il suo ricco premio.   
Quest'ultima sgranò gli occhi nel vedere il suo pagamento anticipato e si affrettò ad annuire e a dileguarsi mentre verificava che fosse oro autentico.   
Dante richiuse la porta e si voltò a guardare il suo compagno di viaggio. Quest'ultimo aveva tolto il mantello e adesso giaceva sul materasso con la gonna aperta a rivelare le gambe e soprattutto ciò che c'era tra di esse. Non sembrava essersi accorto del genere di spettacolo che offriva. Si stava semplicemente riposando un po'.   
Il mercenario arrossì vistosamente e distolse lo sguardo immediatamente.   
«Meglio che quel mantello lo tieni addosso quando quella donna ci porta la cena» gli suggerì, senza accennare a quanto gli sarebbe stato personalmente grato se avesse coperto la gonna squarciata immediatamente.   
Nero annuì ma rimase fermo così com'era, concedendosi finalmente un po' di riposo. Dante, in trepida attesa della cena, accese il fuoco nel caminetto situato in un angolo della stanza senza risparmiarsi nell'alimentarlo coi ciocchi di legna che si trovavano proprio di fianco ad esso; dopodiché decise di attendere andando a sedersi su una delle due sedie posizionate attorno ad un piccolo tavolo nell'angolo opposto.   
Dalla sua posizione l'uomo aveva piena facoltà di osservare l'altro senza disturbarlo né essere notato e dovette constatare che in quel particolare frangente il più giovane gli risultava decisamente...  _attraente_. Forse ciò era dovuto al grosso letto per due persone su cui si trovava.   
 _«No, che cosa vado a pensare? Quello è un maschio...!»_  si disse con foga, cercando di concentrarsi su altro. Purtroppo però aveva ben poco di diverso da Nero da contemplare e così tornò a guardarlo.   
Più lo guardava e più avvertiva uno strano desiderio crescergli dentro, qualcosa di simile all'incondizionata voglia di proteggerlo.   
Ricordò la paura che l'aveva colto nel constatare che non era sceso assieme a lui, la prontezza con cui era andato a cercarlo, la gioia quando l'aveva rivisto, malconcio e appoggiato contro un albero, e come - non appena appresa la notizia della sua distorsione - si era prestato a portarlo in braccio fino al villaggio.   
Adesso che poteva ragionare senza altre faccende cui badare cercava di trovare una spiegazione logica al suo comportamento che non fosse quella che spontaneamente gli era affiorata alla mente. Si rifiutava di credere che si fosse innamorato di uno come Nero.   
Ciononostante, dentro di lui si agitava qualcosa ogni volta che osava sbirciare tra le gambe del più giovane. Sapeva di non doverlo fare, ma... finché non veniva scoperto non c'era niente di male, in fin dei conti. E poi erano fatti nella stessa maniera là sotto.   
A furia di guardarlo stava cominciando a desiderare di poter riprovare quel bacio che lui gli aveva dato a tradimento nella scarpata. Probabilmente adesso gli sarebbe piaciuto da impazzire, così come la percezione del suo pene che premeva sulla sua coscia.   
Avvertiva il sangue andare a concentrarsi tra le sue gambe e il suo pene farsi molto più sensibile al contatto con la cucitura dei calzoni.   
 _«Concentrati, Dante! Devi solo riportarlo e incassare la tua ricompensa. Pensa a Rebellion...!»_  disse a se stesso.   
Con suo sommo rammarico si rese conto che più negava al suo corpo di pensare a Nero e più pensava a lui - e si eccitava.   
Non aveva mai avuto serie relazioni con nessuno, però era già andato a letto con diverse donne che il giorno dopo si erano dileguate senza più farsi vedere. Eccitarsi vedendo un bel paio di tette era una cosa per lui completamente naturale e di cui non aveva alcun motivo di vergognarsi; invece, se a fargli diventare duro il pene era vedere un altro pene, specialmente se appartenente ad un ragazzo molto più giovane di lui, un paio di domande su quanto giusto potesse essere se le faceva.   
Fortunatamente ad interrompere le sue elucubrazioni arrivarono un paio di colpi alla porta.   
 _«Sia lodato il cielo...!»_  ringraziò tra sé mentre balzava in piedi per andare ad aprire.   
Dal letto udì provenire un fruscio, segno che Nero gli aveva dato ascolto ed aveva rimesso il suo mantello.   
Quando Dante aprì si trovò davanti la signora di poco prima accompagnata dal marito e da due giovani ragazze identiche - con ogni probabilità gemelle. Queste ultime nel trovarsi davanti un forestiere così grosso e allo stesso tempo attraente arrossirono e si fecero avanti per prime cercando di mettere in mostra quel che la pubertà stava mettendo loro a disposizione.   
Nel vedere quella che a tutti gli effetti sembrava una donna distesa sul letto persero un po' delle loro speranze di attirare l'attenzione dello sconosciuto, però non gettarono completamente la spugna.   
Dalla sua posizione Nero riusciva a vedere quasi tutta la scena e ai suoi occhi risultò palese - era stato una femmina per tanti anni, anche se per magia - il tentativo di quelle due smorfiose di attrarre l'interesse di Dante. Avrebbe voluto ucciderle: Dante pareva apprezzare solamente le grazie del gentil sesso e lui non aveva i mezzi per poterlo conquistare, al contrario di quelle ragazzine.   
Il gruppetto portò in stanza numerosi piatti, depositandoli ad incastro perfetto sul tavolo ed occupando anche le due sedie; dopodiché si avviarono alla porta - e di nuovo il più piccolo colse come l'ancheggiare delle due giovani ochette fosse fin troppo esagerato.   
«Buon appetito, signore» augurarono le due all'unisono prima di chiudere la porta.   
A quel punto Nero si mise seduto e togliendosi di nuovo il mantello. L'impeto del gesto risultò palese a Dante.   
«C'è qualcosa che non va?» domandò subito con apprensione.   
«Voglio mangiare» disse l'altro in tono secco, facendo per spostare le gambe oltre il bordo del materasso.   
«Non pensi di aver camminato a sufficienza per oggi?» replicò prontamente l'altro.   
«Mica devo percorrere delle miglia per arrivare al tavolo!» sbottò Nero indispettito. In realtà ad una parte di lui faceva piacere che si preoccupasse per la sua caviglia, pur essendo consapevole di essere solo merce per lui.   
«Lascia a riposo quel piede» tagliò corto il più vecchio prendendo uno dei due vassoi posati sulle sedie e riempiendolo di piatti un po' diversi tra loro.   
Sotto lo sguardo stupito del nobile, gli portò a letto la cena posandogliela sulle cosce.   
«Buon appetito» borbottò burbero, deviando lo sguardo per evitare di arrossire.   
Dopo tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto modo di fare in attesa di mangiare era veramente difficile riuscire ad apparire disinteressato. Istintivamente avrebbe voluto provare ad infilargli una mano tra le cosce ed accarezzargli la pelle, per sapere se fosse liscia o meno o se fosse calda.   
Accantonò il proposito e si ritirò al tavolo, al quale si sedette per concedersi finalmente un pasto decente - e soprattutto qualcosa con cui distrarsi.   
Mentre Nero mangiava osservava il suo compagno che si ingozzava di cibo come se fosse digiuno da settimane. Non aveva mai visto in vita sua una persona mangiare in maniera così volgare; tuttavia, lo spettacolo gli risultò più ridicolo che sgradito. In quel momento sembrava così tenero ed innocente che il ragazzo non avrebbe mai potuto dire che fosse disgustoso.   
A fine pasto, finalmente satollo, Dante si stiracchiò esibendosi in un gran sbadiglio e si volse verso il più giovane, che terminava in quel momento di mangiare una grossa bistecca.   
Anche se mangiare l'aveva in parte ristorato dalle fatiche del lungo giorno, adesso veniva la parte più difficile: dormire.   
Il letto era uno solo e ciò significava solo che - a meno di non sacrificarsi e dormire sul pavimento - avrebbe dovuto dividerlo con Nero.   
I suoi distruttivi e osceni pensieri momentaneamente messi a tacere dal pasto ripresero vigore nella sua mente, spingendolo sull'orlo della disperazione: se avesse dormito con lui sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile non avere contatti. Sarebbe stata la fine dei suoi buoni propositi e la definitiva rassegnazione al fatto di essersi innamorato di quel ragazzino.   
«C'è qualche problema, Dante? Mi stai fissando in un modo...».   
Nero interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri lasciando volutamente in sospeso la frase, certo che il senso fosse stato chiaramente compreso dal destinatario. Mentre parlava si era faticosamente alzato in piedi.   
«Eh? Ah, niente ragazzo» replicò l'uomo «Ehi, che fai in piedi?!».   
«Che razza di domande, poso questo» spiegò Nero accennando al vassoio che trasportava tra le mani. Muovendosi zoppicava vistosamente e dalla smorfia sul suo viso pareva proprio cercare di trattenere gemiti di dolore.   
Una volta raggiunto il tavolo vi poggiò il vassoio e si appoggiò ad esso piegandosi leggermente in avanti. La mente di Dante lavorò eccessivamente di fantasia su quella posizione piuttosto ambigua col risultato che la distribuzione di sangue nel suo corpo tornò a prediligere la circolazione a livello inguinale.   
«Puoi slacciarmi il vestito?».   
Nero pose la domanda con totale innocenza mantenendo il viso girato dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella in cui si trovava il suo interlocutore. Fu così che si perse l'espressione di completo imbarazzo e stupore che prese vita sul volto di quest'ultimo.   
Avrebbe dovuto spogliarlo. Proprio lui. Resistendo a tutti i suoi stupidi impulsi sessuali.   
Era un'impresa al limite del disperato, tanto che in cuor suo pensò che Nero fosse a conoscenza dei suoi dilemmi interiori e stesse cercando volutamente di metterlo in difficoltà.   
«Dante ci sei?» lo richiamò all'ordine Nero, al che l'uomo sobbalzò leggermente replicando: «Sì, ho capito».   
Si avvicinò a lui da dietro e, esitando un po', afferrò le due estremità del nastro con cui il bustino era tenuto insieme e sciolse il fiocco.   
«Ecco fatto» disse, non riuscendo a credere a quanto fosse stato facile.   
«Devi allentarlo anche, altrimenti non riesco a sfilarlo» gli fece presente il più giovane.   
 _«Ecco dove stava la fregatura»_  pensò il mercenario mentre percorreva con lo sguardo l'intera lunghezza della schiena di Nero, solcata tutta centralmente dai due lembi del bustino trattenuti dal nastro.   
Sarebbe dovuto arrivare a toccarlo fino a poco sopra il suo sedere e l'idea - benché lo stuzzicasse parecchio - lo metteva terribilmente a disagio.   
Lentamente prese ad allentare il bustino, constatando come il tessuto estremamente leggero facesse trapelare il calore corporeo del ragazzo. Più si avventurava in basso e più le sue guance divenivano rosse ed il suo pene duro. Temeva di esplodere prima ancora di essere arrivato a metà e invece, stoicamente, riuscì a trattenere tutto quello che provava al suo interno, dove non poteva fare male a nessuno eccetto che a lui stesso.   
Arrivato in fondo si affrettò a togliere le mani prima di lasciarle scivolare più in basso, a palpargli le natiche.   
Nero si sfilò il bustino e poi cominciò a tirare per la gonna il vestito col chiaro intento di toglierlo.   
Sotto il muto stupore di Dante gli rimase totalmente nudo innanzi. Il mercenario si morse un labbro mentre studiava con interesse il suo fondoschiena, trovandolo di suo gradimento in maniera forse eccessiva. Avrebbe voluto pizzicarlo solo per verificare che fosse sodo come sembrava ma fortunatamente il ragazzo si volse verso di lui sottraendoglielo alla vista.   
«Io vado a dormire. Buonanotte» disse, cominciando ad avviarsi nuovamente verso il letto.   
«Mh... ora vengo anch'io» rispose a mezza voce mentre si allontanava per aggirare il materasso.   
Nero si infilò sotto le coperte seguendo con la coda dell'occhio il più vecchio che andava a fermarsi dal lato opposto al suo e si girava a dargli le spalle.   
Il fuoco che riscaldava ed illuminava la stanza gli permise di contemplare l'uomo mentre si spogliava a sua volta abbandonando sull'impalcatura al fondo del letto i suoi abiti. Un pezzo alla volta il suo corpo solido e robusto venne alla luce e Nero studiò ogni dettaglio della muscolatura della sua larga schiena scendendo progressivamente insieme alle mani dell'altro.   
Il bendaggio che gli aveva fatto sembrava aver funzionato, perché la ferita pareva essere in condizioni molto migliori, anche se neanche un flebile "grazie" uscì dalla bocca di Dante.   
Le sue gambe erano toniche e parevano molto più lunghe e grandi adesso che erano nude. Non portava biancheria, pertanto anche il suo sedere fu scoperto con la rimozione delle braghe.   
Lo spettacolo fece accalorare il ragazzo, il quale percepì qualcosa di duro e piuttosto fastidioso tra le gambe. Approfittando del riparo offertogli dalla coperta si tastò l'inguine, scoprendo che ad essersi indurito era il suo organo genitale esterno.   
Avendo vissuto praticamente tutta la sua vita fino ad allora credendo di essere una donna, non aveva mai avuto simili reazioni; pertanto non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa significasse. Aveva semplicemente una spiacevole sensazione d'imbarazzo a suggerirgli che molto probabilmente certe manifestazioni fisiologiche erano piuttosto intime.   
Una volta che Dante fu completamente nudo si voltò e Nero finse abilmente di dormire. Quest'ultimo lo udì sollevare la coperta e avvertì il suo peso aggiungersi al proprio sul materasso; dopodiché si distese e rimase immobile.   
Cautamente Nero sollevò una palpebra per controllare che fosse voltato dalla parte opposta ed ebbe fortuna: in quel modo poteva guardarlo senza essere notato mentre aspettava di prender sonno, avvenimento che si verificò non molti minuti più tardi.

Dante si svegliò improvvisamente, come se qualcuno lo avesse scosso violentemente. Si accorse di stare stringendo un'estremità della coperta nel pugno e che, suo malgrado, era di nuovo eccitato, stavolta forse anche più di quando si era coricato.   
 _«Maledizione...»_  sibilò a denti stretti mentre gli riaffiorava alla memoria il sogno che stava facendo prima di svegliarsi.   
Aveva sognato Nero che, nudo, gli si avvicinava carponi sul materasso per poi chinarsi a leccare tra le sue gambe e lui che lo attirava a sé costringendolo a montargli sopra al contrario per permettergli di prendere in bocca la sua erezione e succhiarla - la stessa cosa che poi Nero fece a lui.   
Era stato un sogno ma la sensazione di piacere era stata così vivida fino quasi all'orgasmo, momento in cui si era destato.   
 _«Stupido sogno!»_  ringhiò tra sé mettendosi seduto sul bordo del letto  _«Come se non fosse già difficile abbastanza resistere...»_.   
Quando si tolse la coperta di dosso si stupì di quanto turgido fosse divenuto il suo pene.   
Lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla a Nero - che riposava girato dal lato opposto - e poi decise di alzarsi.   
Cominciò a vestirsi mentre sbirciava fuori dalla finestra: era mattino presto ma c'era già qualcuno in strada. Ciò significava che le botteghe dovevano essere già aperte.   
«Perfetto» si disse a mezza voce mentre con sollievo constatava che la ferita al fianco - oltre ad aver smesso di sanguinare - non gli dava neanche più dolore.   
Avrebbe approfittato del fatto che Nero stava ancora dormendo per fare alcune commissioni che aveva in mente di svolgere già dalla sera avanti. Tutto sommato, benché inizialmente avesse pensato che portarsi dietro il ragazzo fosse una buona idea, adesso era più propenso a pensare l'esatto opposto.   
Avrebbe potuto gestire la cosa come meglio credeva e... be', così avrebbe anche potuto fare per lui qualcosa di assai gradito - o almeno sperava.   
Si vestì in tutta fretta per poi uscire dalla stanza in punta di piedi e richiudendo alle sue spalle la porta piano onde evitare di svegliare l'altro.   
   
Nero non venne destato da alcunché. Si svegliò spontaneamente e si stiracchiò sotto le coperte mentre si voltava supino.   
Se pensava a quanto male avesse dormito solamente la notte prima se paragonato a come si era invece riposato quella notte sembrava quasi un evento surreale.   
L'essersi rifocillato e l'aver dormito in un comodo materasso parevano averlo rimesso al mondo.   
«Ehi, alla buon'ora!».   
La voce di Dante - stranamente allegra e gioviale - lo colse di sorpresa, facendolo balzare seduto.   
L'uomo era seduto al tavolo, sul quale si trovavano piatti vuoti e pieni insieme di quella che doveva essere la loro colazione. Sorrideva e sembrava divertito da qualcosa che il più giovane non riusciva a capire.   
«Ho dormito così tanto?» domandò stupito.   
«Oh, sì. È quasi metà mattina» replicò il maggiore rivolgendogli una espressione un po' sarcastica.   
«Non mi ero accorto... dormivo così bene...!» spiegò mentre si stiracchiava ancora.   
«L'ho visto» Dante rise senza però avere l'intenzione di prenderlo in giro «Mentre dormivi sono riuscito ad andare a fare un giro in paese, sai?».   
Così dicendo estrasse una grossa scatola da sotto la sua sedia e gliela lanciò.   
Nero afferrò al volo il pacco, osservandolo curioso mentre se lo posava sulle cosce.   
«È per me?» volle sapere come conferma.   
«Certo, altrimenti perché te l'avrei dato?» la replica del più vecchio voleva essere spiritosa anche se il tono fu stranamente burbero «Avanti, aprilo».   
Nero non se lo fece certamente ripetere. Subito si avventò sul regalo, sciogliendo il sottile nastrino con cui era tenuto chiuso. Non appena l'ebbe rimosso sollevò il coperchio ed estrasse quel che si trovò davanti.   
In un primo momento fu confuso dalla leggera casacca in tessuto marrone chiaro e morbido che sollevò. Sotto ad essa scorse una camicia marrone scuro.   
«Sono... vestiti?» fece.   
«Da uomo» puntualizzò Dante «Sono andato a braccio per la misura, però ti staranno senz'altro meglio di quel cencio azzurro che continui a chiamare vestito...» soggiunse massaggiandosi la nuca con aria imbarazzata.   
Il viso di Nero si illuminò di gioia improvvisa: gli aveva fatto un regalo. Era un dono che era dettato dalle circostanze - effettivamente conveniva con lui sullo stato ormai disastrato del suo vecchio vestito da principessa - però era e rimaneva tale.   
Tirò fuori dalla scatola in resto, disponendolo attorno a sé.   
C'era praticamente tutto, persino dei mutandoni.   
«Perché hai preso anche questi? Tu non porti biancheria» commentò di getto Nero.   
Dante lo guardò attonito mentre l'altro impiegava qualche istante a capire che si era scoperto: la sera avanti lui si era spogliato credendo che dormisse già.   
«Ah, cioè... ehm...» iniziò il ragazzo, a disagio «Lascia perdere».   
Dante non lo interrogò in merito, prendendo solo annotazione mentale della cosa: l'aveva visto nudo e a quanto pareva l'aveva studiato per bene per ricordarsi un simile dettaglio. Una parte di lui aveva apprezzato l'interesse.   
Nero scese dal letto ma nel poggiare il piede con la caviglia dolorante emise uno stridio di dolore e ricadde come un sacco di patate sul materasso.   
Il mercenario allora attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione: «Prendi».   
Gli lanciò un paio di stivali e anche un lungo e nodoso bastone di legno. Il più giovane riuscì ad afferrare solo il bastone e le calzature caddero vicino ai suoi piedi.   
«Perché il bastone...?» domandò osservandolo. Sembrava essere stato rozzamente intagliato, come se all'artigiano fosse importato più dell'uso cui era destinato piuttosto che della bellezza estetica.   
«Perché così puoi camminare da solo senza sforzare troppo quel piede...» spiegò Dante addossandosi contro lo schienale della sedia «E ora alzati e vestiti, così possiamo riprendere il viaggio».   
In cuor suo sarebbe volentieri rimasto lì ancora un po', magari il tempo necessario ad una conoscenza più intima, però non voleva illudersi di poter rimanere con lui a lungo: era il figlio del re e lui era solo un poveraccio che campava interpretando a pagamento il ruolo dell'eroe. Non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare neanche volendo.   
Prima l'avesse riportato a casa e prima avrebbe potuto smettere di tormentarsi inutilmente.   
Nero obbedì: si mise la camicia e ne infilò i lembi inferiori nei calzoni, constatando che comunque gli stavano un po' larghi. Per fortuna Dante pareva essersi accorto che la misura non era esattamente la sua - una parte di Nero esultò all'idea che potesse averlo notato vedendolo nudo soltanto per pochi minuti -  perché insieme agli abiti aveva preso anche una spessa cintura di pelle nera che il ragazzo inserì nei passanti dei pantaloni stringendola abbastanza da impedire a questi ultimi di ciondolargli sui fianchi e cadere. Dopodiché calzò gli stivali e, aiutandosi col bastone, si alzò in piedi.   
Il mercenario rimase sorpreso nel constatare come vestito da uomo - anche se in maniera piuttosto povera - il nobile stesse molto meglio che con quell'imbarazzante e striminzito abitino azzurro.   
Il suo nuovo abbigliamento metteva in risalto le spalle larghe e i fianchi stretti, qualità che all'uomo non erano affatto sfuggite nel vederlo nudo.   
Nero si sentiva molto più libero nei movimenti di quanto non fosse mai stato nei panni di principessa.   
«Come sto?» domandò all'altro mentre si guardava le gambe ora chiaramente visibili.   
«Sembri un maschio» asserì semplicemente quest'ultimo, alzandosi in piedi «Ce la fai a camminare adesso?».   
Il più giovane annuì appoggiandosi maggiormente al suo sostegno.   
«Bene, allora scendiamo a far colazione» esclamò Dante avviandosi alla porta «E poi ripartiamo».   
«In questo stato non so quanto possa andare veloce...» ammise Nero a disagio. Non voleva essere di peso, però non poteva neanche mentire: la caviglia gli doleva e zoppicare non rientrava esattamente nei tipi di camminata più rapidi.   
«Non preoccuparti per quello, ragazzo. Non avrai bisogno di camminare a lungo, oggi» rispose criptico Dante, lasciando perplesso il suo interlocutore: non pensava mica di portarselo appresso in spalla o tra le braccia non appena avesse iniziato a manifestare i primi segni di stanchezza...?   
La sola idea gli faceva ardere le guance di vergogna: adesso che aveva spezzato l'incantesimo ed era un uomo in tutto e per tutto doveva cominciare ad arrangiarsi da solo e diventare indipendente. Non voleva essere aiutato sempre non appena avesse qualcosa che non andava. Era frustrante.   
La curiosità di Nero venne soddisfatta solo dopo colazione, quando - dopo che Dante ebbe pagato i proprietari della locanda - anziché condurlo lungo la strada lo portò verso le stalle.   
Ad attenderli lì c'era un grosso cavallo nero dalla criniera folta che scalpitava in attesa di essere liberato dal palo cui era stato legato.   
Nero rimase a contemplare la creatura con un misto di ammirazione e meraviglia.   
«L'hai comprato stamattina?» chiese subito, osservando il compagno di viaggio che si avvicinava alla bestia per accarezzarle la criniera.   
«Sì» rispose semplicemente Dante, adoperandosi per sellarla «Il venditore è stato un po' difficile da trattare...» l'interruzione momentanea fece intuire al più giovane che le trattative avevano contemplato l'intervento della grossa spada che l'uomo si portava sempre appresso «... però alla fine si è deciso a concedermi questo cavallo ad un prezzo ragionevole» concluse.   
«Wow, è bellissimo! Chissà quanto dev'esserti costato...» commentò Nero accostandosi lentamente per timore che l'animale si spaventasse.   
«Effettivamente ho finito il denaro che mi ero portato per fare acquisti e provviste...» ammise il più grande portandosi una mano a grattare la nuca e guardandosi attorno come se fosse preoccupato.   
Il più piccolo si avvicinò al cavallo lentamente e gli accarezzò con mano leggera il muso. L'animale nitrì mansueto.   
A corte gli avevano insegnato a trattare un cavallo e a cavalcare. Anche se l'incantesimo si era spezzato lui ricordava ancora gli insegnamenti ricevuti.   
«Cosa? Non avresti dovuto farlo! Come faremo se dovremmo passare un'altra notte fuori?» obiettò.   
«Ah, ovviamente non dovremmo farlo!» fu la pronta replica di Dante.   
Allo sguardo confuso del minore rivelò: «Ho chiesto in giro e sembra proprio che il castello del re sia ad un giorno di cavallo da qui. Una vera fortuna, eh?».   
«Quindi... tra poco sarò a casa?!» domandò.   
«Esatto!» esclamò Dante.   
Seguì un momento di scomodo silenzio in cui entrambi realizzarono di avere poco tempo ancora da passare insieme.   
Si guardarono intorno senza incrociare mai gli occhi per qualche momento prima che Dante rompesse il silenzio: «Ehm... partiamo?».   
«Okay».   
Nero montò in sella per primo con incredibile rapidità ed agilità. Trovò i pantaloni molto più comodi di una gonna in quel particolare frangente: non aveva bisogno di sedersi sporgendo le gambe da un lato, posizione che aveva sempre trovato molto scomoda.   
L'altro lo guardò stupito.   
«Cavalcavi, vero?».   
«Ovviamente. Tu no?» fu la replica fornita da Nero.   
«No, mai» Dante gli tese una mano «Quindi lascio volentieri che guidi tu» soggiunse.   
Il più giovane afferrò la sua mano e lo aiutò ad issarsi dietro di lui. Ci volle un po': Dante a quanto pareva non era mai salito su un cavallo e le provviste che aveva caricato sull'animale non lo aiutavano a facilitare la cosa. Ingombravano troppo.   
Una volta che fu riuscito a salire Nero incitò il cavallo a partire e l'uomo dovette abbracciarlo per non rischiare di cadere.   
Nero guidò il cavallo attraverso la stradicciola e una volta raggiunta quella principale lo incitò al trotto.   
Il fatto di stare così vicini metteva il più vecchio parecchio a disagio e al tempo stesso lo eccitava.   
 _«No, Dante. Stai calmo»_  si impose avvertendo il suo sangue ribollire di nuovo.   
Erano troppo vicini ma d'altro canto non aveva scelta, altrimenti sarebbe caduto da cavallo.   
 _«Sarà un viaggio lungo...»_  commentò tra sé esasperato.   
Purtroppo per lui fu così: trascorsero tutto il giorno a cavallo, fermandosi solo per il poco tempo necessario a far riposare il destriero e rifocillarsi. Anche la notte continuarono a cavalcare, benché a Dante facesse male il fondoschiena ed avesse suggerito di fermarsi a riposare più di una volta. Nero non gli aveva dato ascolto.   
 _«Probabilmente non vede l'ora di tornare a vivere nella bambagia»_  disse a se stesso.   
L'idea non gli piaceva ma non poteva farci molto.   
Durante tutto il tragitto non trovarono altro che desolazione. Sembrava quasi che dovunque fosse passato qualcosa di estremamente distruttivo. Anche le foreste erano distrutte, per cui pur volendo accamparsi avrebbero dovuto farlo all'aperto, esposti a qualsiasi attacco. A ben pensarci - benché Dante stesse cominciando a odiare quel viaggio - proseguire era l'unica soluzione sensata.   
Arrivarono al castello all'alba. Le guardie bloccarono loro il cammino ma Dante disse di essere stato ingaggiato dal re in persona per riportargli la principessa e che doveva conferire con lui.   
Le guardie, benché scettiche, andarono a riferire al re per sapere cosa dovessero fare. Con loro grande sorpresa il sovrano disse loro di condurre da lui il forestiero e così fecero.   
Dante e Nero vennero condotti in una enorme stanza in fondo alla quale si trovava il trono. Su di esso sedeva un uomo vestito di blu coi capelli bianchi esattamente come quelli di Nero ma pettinati all'indietro.   
Aveva un'espressione severa e autoritaria. Non sembrava minimamente imparentato con il ragazzo.   
«Padre!» esclamò il ragazzo, correndo incontro al re.   
Quest'ultimo, vedendosi venire incontro suo figlio in veste di uomo, corrugò le sopracciglia in un'espressione cupa.   
«Che cosa è successo?» domandò alzandosi in piedi «Perché non hai più le tue vesti, figlia mia...?».   
«Padre... io sono un maschio!» esclamò Nero irritato «Non sono una donna!».   
Lo sguardo di Vergil passò da suo figlio all'uomo che lentamente avanzava nella loro direzione.   
Dante era ancora dolorante per il lungo viaggio ed aveva bisogno di dormire, però prima voleva portare a termine il suo incarico.   
«Che cosa hai fatto?! L'incantesimo si è spezzato!» l'accusò Vergil urlando «Adesso nessun principe lo vorrà sposare. Il regno cadrà sotto gli effetti della maledizione».   
Sembrava fuori di sé.   
Nero, attonito, domandò: «Di cosa parlate, padre?».   
Era evidente che di tutte le circostanze che avevano portato Nero ad essere trasformato in donna lui non ne sapesse niente. Dante però era stato informato da Trish riguardo la maledizione e riusciva almeno a capire l'argomento della conversazione.   
«È stato un incidente» si giustificò il mercenario «E comunque io la mia parte l'ho fatta, quindi pretendo di essere pagato».   
Vergil lo guardò rabbioso.   
«Tu non hai fatto niente. Io ho chiesto che riportassi qui  _la principessa_ » asserì.   
Dante sgranò gli occhi nel comprendere quanto poco fosse il suo interesse effettivo verso il figlio. Lui voleva solo Nero sotto l'incantesimo.   
Il re fece un cenno con la mano.   
«Arrestatelo e gettatelo in cella» ordinò alle prime guardie che si fecero avanti «Chiamate lo stregone di corte, ditegli di preparare l'incantesimo per mio figlio» aggiunse in tono imperioso.   
Dante si volse a fronteggiare le guardie armate estraendo Rebellion. La sua enorme spada intimorì le guardie, le quali esitarono un attimo prima di riprendere ad avanzare sollevando le picche a mo' di protezione.   
«Cosa?! No, non voglio!» gridò Nero arretrando verso il trono mentre suo padre gli andava incontro allo scopo di bloccargli ogni via di fuga.   
«E invece devi. Per il bene del regno devi sposare un principe e per farlo devi essere una principessa, anche se per finta» gli fece presente Vergil «Non posso permettere che la maledizione ci distrugga tutti».   
Dante ascoltava la conversazione, che riecheggiava nell'enorme sala. Pensò alla desolazione incontrata lungo il cammino, alla quale probabilmente si stava riferendo, e poi - senza alcun motivo particolare - gli vennero in mente le parole di Trish.   
Vide presentarglisi su un piatto d'argento l'occasione che aveva stupidamente atteso dalla notte alla locanda.   
«La maledizione non specifica che debba essere un principe a sposarlo o sbaglio?».   
Vergil si volse all'udire le sue parole e Dante - che era ancora impegnato a tenere a bada le guardie - proseguì: «Per spezzare la maledizione deve essere dato in sposo ad un uomo, ma non è detto che debba essere stregato perché accada».   
Vergil rise sprezzante.   
«Nessun principe lo prenderebbe come suo consorte sapendolo uomo».   
A quel punto il mercenario si volse per metà verso il re esibendosi in un furbesco sorriso sghembo.   
«Un principe magari no... ma io sì» dichiarò.   
Nero rimase allibito: quella era una dichiarazione in piena regola e da lui, che l'aveva rifiutato apertamente una volta senza poi tentare alcun altro approccio, non se la sarebbe mai aspettata.   
Vergil rimase in silenzio, stupito da quell'inatteso colpo di scena. Il suo silenzio invogliò Dante a proseguire per cercare di convincerlo.   
Dando le spalle alle guardie, che rimasero immobili ad ascoltare incuriosite, l'albino prese a camminare lentamente verso il sovrano.   
«Non può negare, caro il mio re, che io sia un uomo» disse, allargando le braccia come per offrirsi ad una attenta osservazione «E, per quanto a lei possa sembrare strano, io preferisco il ragazzo così com'è adesso piuttosto che con una sottana addosso».   
Nero arrossì lievemente a quell'ultima affermazione, stringendosi leggermente un lembo della casacca come se fosse un tesoro da cui non volesse separarsi.   
«Davvero, Dante?» chiese incredulo.   
«Se non fosse vero non l'avrei detto, ragazzo» rispose il più vecchio.   
I loro sguardi si unirono a distanza e rimasero legati finché Vergil non s'intromise tuonando: «Non acconsentirò mai ad una simile unione!».   
«E invece dovresti farlo, Vergil».   
Una voce femminile attirò l'attenzione di tutti verso lo scranno, sul quale era comparsa una donna dai capelli biondo platino a caschetto e la carnagione scura con indosso un lungo abito bianco con la gonna tagliata trasversalmente a lasciare spazio ad un velo semitrasparente che lasciava intravedere le gambe.   
«Quel vestito...» borbottò il mercenario corrugando la fronte.   
Ne aveva già visto uno identico, ma completamente nero. Non poteva essere una coincidenza ma preferì tenere per sé la cosa.   
«Tu!» sibilò Vergil «Fuori dal mio castello, strega!» ordinò.   
«Che cattivo che sei. Sono venuta a dirti una cosa che probabilmente ti interesserà sapere... riguardo al tuo incantesimo».   
La donna sorrise accavallando le gambe.   
«Quell'uomo lo ha spezzato grazie a un bacio» rivelò col tono di chi stesse comunicando un pettegolezzo piccante «E solo il bacio del vero amore ha questo genere di poteri».   
La notizia colse di sorpresa un po' tutti, specialmente i due diretti interessati.   
«E quindi? Parla, Gloria!».   
Vergil non voleva perdere altro tempo.   
«Quindi fai almeno per una volta il buon padre e permetti a Nero di sposare Dante. In tal caso, la mia maledizione si spezzerà» esclamò la strega «Pensa che così prenderai un eroe in famiglia».   
Gloria si alzò in piedi sorridendo.   
«Ci vediamo al matrimonio» asserì, dopodiché scomparve in una nube di denso fumo bianco.   
Un teso silenzio calò sulla sala e perdurò per qualche momento; infine Nero si decise a romperlo: «Padre?».   
«Va bene, acconsento al vostro matrimonio» dichiarò il re a malincuore. Mai avrebbe pensato che tutta quella faccenda si sarebbe potuta concludere in maniera simile.   
Nero zoppicò verso Dante, il quale ripose Rebellion e gli andò incontro per evitargli di affaticarsi troppo. Si strinsero in un caldo abbraccio e suggellarono quella promessa di matrimonio con un bacio.   
Dante provò un piacere immenso in quel contatto, l'esatto contrario di quello che aveva provato sulla montagna la prima volta.   
Nell'arco dell'intera giornata vennero approntati gli inviti e preparate la sala per la cerimonia e quella per il ricevimento e la cena.   
Dante venne tirato da una parte e dall'altra senza sosta. Lo lavarono e rifocillarono, lo presentarono ai sarti e lo lasciarono alla loro mercé per qualche ora, in maniera che potessero preparargli un abito adeguato alla circostanza, gli inculcarono un minimo di preparazione per la solenne cerimonia di cui sarebbe stato protagonista insieme al principe, il quale venne invece trattato con un po' più di riguardo.   
Quella stessa sera, Dante e Nero pronunciarono ufficialmente il "sì" che li avrebbe uniti per tutta la vita; dopodiché vissero entrambi felici e contenti per sempre insieme.


End file.
